BM, RB Part 7 Summary
Dialogue Logan shakes himself awake from his nap, shedding fur everywhere and Yawns. Vikta falls back to sleep, cuddling Sasha like a little teddy bear. You slept pretty well considering these cots are stained with the blood of fallen Templarates. As you climb out of bed and stretch and all that fun stuff, Father Mandren approaches you. F. Mandren: "Did you sleep well?" Kaj casts prestidigitation on Logan. F. Mandren: "Well captain friendly's men are still down below and haven't moved yet. But if you want to stop this zombie plague you might want to take care of the priest on the floor above that one. As I told you earlier (8 hours ago) youll need his hand in order to stop the Oculus." Nalani wakes up with wolf fur stuck to her hair and clothes. Kaj: "So Friendly's men are on the next floor down?" Azura: "Don't think to hard, Kaj. You might break something." Vikta takes the opportunity to look around. Kaj: "Fine, I'll leave the thinking to you." Nalani chuckles a bit. F. Mandren: "So just let me know when you are ready. And the Templars will let you into the room where they have barricaded off the priest and his men." Prof. Matilda T. McComb Yawns and unplugs herself '' '''Matilda:' "I feel splendid!" Nalani: "We can go any time. I'm ready." Azura taps her foot. '' '''Azura:' "Let's deal with the priest, then." Vikta, starting to fall asleep again awakens. And is pulled along by Ione. As you go down the hall you notice two guards standing near a large brick wall watching it cautiously Nalani: "If he is behind all these undead, it needs to come to a stop." Templar: '"Very well. Take great care! two of our most powerful commanders fight at his side!" ''Ashram enters the shadows and follows the rest of the group. Vikta joins him in stealth. '''Undead Priest: "Ah... more fodder has come to stop us?" *gurgle* Battle Commences; Undead High Priest (Boss); Undead Templarate x2 (Elite); Several Zombie Fodder Victors: Party, Casualties: None. Observant Templarate 1: "You killed him? What are you? Demons!? He was so powerful!" Observant Templarate 2: "Maybe there is hope for us after all!" Azura: "Demons? That's a good one." Matilda flips her hair. Logan pulls the gem embedded in the vicar's hand out with his wolf teeth, and they return to Father Mandren in the crypt. Logan: "All right. We have the gem." F. Mandren: "If you can shut down the oculus we might be able to get a foot-hold in the town once again." Nalani: "What's the fastest way there?" F. Mandren: "It's to the south-west, but you'll have to go down the stairs in the north-east corner of this floor and through Captain Friendly if you ever want to get out of this place... We can't risk them noticing anyone otherwise they would begin to search again." Nalani: "If he was anything like this priest... I think we'll be okay." F. Mandren: "From there you can take the path through the forst of light, and the subdistricts until you get to the waterpark where it is located." The party proceeds down the stairs onto the bottom level of the great Basillica but as they move forward a Tall man approaches... Nalani: "Stop. Who are you?" Logan moves forward towards the man and sniffs. Thesondir: "Ah... Isaac... I thought that I had sensed you here..." Isaac backs up slowly... Nalani; Emphatically: "Who. Are. You?" Thesondir turns towards the Svartalf warrior Thesondir: "Inquisitive are we? You may call me Thesondir." Nalani: "Random stranger among dead walking alone so casually approaching us?" Thesondir: "Random? Hardly... I've been searching for that boy!" Thesondir points to Isaac Nalani: "Apparently, he doesn't want to be found by you." Nalani glances to Isaac, trying to see if he's sacred or something. Isaac: '"D-Don't let him take me back... please..." ''Thesondir jumps back as the wolf approaches '''Nalani: "We won't." Thesondir: '"Very well. I'll wait one hundred years if I need to... It is a mere blink in the life of an elf. It is oh so hard to find someone with such... mastery... over materia these days." ''Logan howls. '''Nalani: "Leave. He doesn't want to go with you." Thesondir: "Don't you miss me Isaac? I worked so hard to train you..." Logan: '"Clearly, you have nothing pleasant in store for him. Now leave, before this gets bloody." ''Thesondir calls forth the butterfly esper Kaza'chu as a wall between him and the wolf-creature. '''Vikta; '''whispering: "You think we should kill him?" '''Thesondir: "Hmm... very well. Im sure you have plenty of problems...as is." Nalani attempts to detect sleeze but is not successful. Thesondir synthesises with Kaza'chu growing butterfly wings and leaves through a newly broken window. Nalani: "I think we should let him run. If he comes back, we can deal with him." Nalani looks to Isaac. Nalani: "Now that he's gone, would you like to tell us who that was?" Isaac: "That man - he used to work at the academy in Gigas, he has mastered the ability to merge with espers...He used to force me and a few of the other boys at the academy to empower his materia, no one dared to stop him." Kaj winces. Kaj: "That's creepy." Isaac: "He trained us day and night pitting us against battle after battle... until we could barely walk." Logan frowns. Kaj: "S'okay. We'll keep you safe." Isaac: "I never figured he would come after me... he has been gone from the academy for years now." Isaac smiles at Kaj. Issac: "Thank you." Ran looks at Isaac curiously as the boy rubs scars on his neck. The frontline templar approaches the party. Templar: "That man? is he dangerous? He came up the stairs - I was.. shocked. I know not how he got past the pirates, but, when he asked for refuge I couldnt turn him away. Who was he? I know he wasn't of the lemurians." Logan: '''"Someone obviously powerful... and dangerous." '''Nalani: "No one important. I recommend not attacking him, although he is no friend." The templar shakes his head. Templar: '''"Are you headed down? I warn you, we have no grasp past this point, so there are likely many of the corpses ahead. The stairs are just to the south though." '''Nalani: "I think we'll be able to take care of ourselves and clear the way." Battle Commences; Zombie Fodder x2 Victors: Party, Casualties: None. The party heads down to the bottom level. Logan: "Man, they clearly don't make wolf sized rooms around here." Vikta: "They don't make Logan sized rooms you mean." Battle Commences; Corpse Swarm Victors: Party, Casualties: None. The party wades through the pool of corpses guarding the stairs and hear commotion from the next room. Logan sighs and squeezes down the narrow stairwell. Ran perches on Kaj's shoulder quickly and recasts Songbird's Luck. Veronica: "What have we here? A little kid?" Captain Friendly: "Oh be nice Veronica! He's so cute!" Vikta; Whispering: "You... guys mind if I wait back a bit? Sasha is a bit broken..." Prince Parcel Ellatar: "Shut up you villain! I am here to save my people!" Captain Friendly claps loudly. Captain Friendly: "So adorable!" Logan turns in the direction of the voice. Veronica: '''"And just what do you think you can do?" '''Prince Parcel Ellatar: "I can trust the light!" Captain Friendly: '''"Wha? He... diseappeared! What a cute little magician!" '''Second Mate Lancey T. Creamhills: "Ah! Captain! More templars! and they brought a pet... kind of reminds me of one of the Mage-Beasts hmm..." Captain Friendly: "Hmm? Well I'm still trying to find that cute little boy! why don't you take care of them." Second Mate Lancey T. Creamhills: "V-very well captain" *he adjusts his glasses First Mate McCuddles: *beep* * whirl* "Huuuuuuuugggggssssssss" *blip* *blip* Battle Commences: Captain Friendly (Boss), Lancey Creamhills (Elite), McCuddles (Boss), Pirate Magi x4, Pirate Warrior x6 Victors: Party; Casualties: Nalani, Ione, Kaj Onto Part 8 (Continuation, no rested hours).